Our Memories, Present, and Dreams
by ASymphonicPurple
Summary: Satsuki Kiryuin wants to let go of her past, and what better place to go to then Honnoji Academy? However Nonon appears and Satsuki's hidden feelings from the past resurface. Maybe the past really isn't in the past.


Honnouji Academy, an academy that was built for one sole purpose, to rid the world of the monster named Ragyo Kiryuin. With that purpose fulfilled, the Academy and along with Honno City was set to be demolished. It was the founder of said academy that requested to have it destroyed so she can leave her past of a tyrannical ruler behind and start life anew with her long lost sister. However this very person wanted to roam the academy one last time.

Satsuki Kiryuin was standing at the highest point of the academy looking down, not at "pigs in human clothing," but a barren courtyard where memories seemed to play in her head. The memory that was most significant was that of the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival. That was the climax of Satsuki's life, the day when she would see her mother die by her own hands. Although her plans didn't go the way she wanted, Satsuki was relieved that her mother was dead and that Honnonji Academy will be destroyed.

Or was she?

Satsuki's memories brought her back to the power and authority she once held. As a child, Satsuki had used her Kiryuin name as her own power. But as a young woman at Honnoji Academy she had absolute authority! The power to do as she pleased. She gave strength to those who she deemed worthy. Satsuki also decided how life would be for the students and their relatives. Her words, her rules, everything went her way at Honnoji Academy. She was practically a god!

Satsuki shook these thoughts out of her head, and with a sigh she whispered, "I'm starting to sound like my mother, power isn't needed anymore. Plus the past is in the past, I should let it go, and live in the present."

Normally, Satsuki is used to looking down at where she stood. Deciding to change that, she was now surveying the view in front of her. There she saw a more interesting view, a view far more magnificent than people in clothing. It was a view that showed the beauty of this world.

The sky was a brilliant light blue that had dabs of white scattered along it. The sun was slightly hidden by these dabs of white but its brilliant radiance broke through and brought warmth to the world. Along with the sun, a light ocean breeze played with the warmth to create the perfect summer weather. A prepared Satsuki was clothed to match the wonderful weather. She was dressed in a white lace dress with a light blue summer jacket along with a pair of tan sandals. The feeling that came from the weather, the view, and the atmopshere was euphoric and new to Satsuki.

Apart from the natural beauty of the world, there was the bustling merchant city of Osaka that Satsuki can easily see from her viewpoint. Satsuki could make out the cars and other vehicles scurrying along the roads trying to get to their destination. She could see the rebuilding of several structures and homes she had once destroyed. Those that remained were home to human activity and although she could not see them, Satsuki knew that these people were walking, talking, running, working, eating, shopping, and more or less living in a state of peace. A peace Satsuki hoped to achieve. For now she wanted to walk through her academy one last time in order to relieve herself of the past.

Hearing a light patter of footsteps, Satsuki didn't even turn when she said, "Do you honestly think you can sneak up on me...Nonon?"

With a pout, Nonon whined, "What? I can't come all the way here to say hi to my best friend?"

Satsuki couldn't help but smile at Nonon's words, she was touched that her best friend had come all the way from Osaka to the academy just to say hi.

Turning around to greet her friend, Satsuki was momentarily stunned at Nonon's appearance. Nonon was wearing a pair of white short shorts, with a light pink blouse and on her tiny feet were a pair of pink sandals much like Satsuki's. Nonon was also wearing her signature pink beanie that had a monkey skull on it. '_After all these years, Nonon still won't wear a single pair of jeans. I don't mind though, Nonon looks great that way.'_

"Uh, wow, Nonon you look...uh...nice," mumbled Satsuki, her face was dusted with a light pink.

"Hmm? Satsuki-sama are you complimenting me? I didn't know you were capable of that!" giggled Nonon.

"Well I did. Don't make me take it back now!" Satsuki half-heartedly threatened.

"Bite me. Satsuki-sama, you know I look cute! Don't worry though you are just as beautiful like always!" smiled Nonon.

Satsuki sighed and thanked Nonon for the compliment. Satsuki then realized something, "Nonon?"

"Yes Satsuki-sama?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Satsuki-sama I always see your light no matter where you are, so you were easy to find," Nonon said with a bow.

Satsuki smiled at Nonon's kindhearted words, "You got Ryuko to tell you huh?"

"SATSUKI-SAMA! You ruined the moment," huffed Nonon while crossing her small arms.

Satsuki laughed at Nonon's actions. Her laugh caused Nonon to look up in bewilderment.

"Satsuki-sama! We've been friends for such a long time and I have never heard you laugh! Wait are you really Satsuki-sama?" asked Nonon while getting close to Satsuki and looking her up and down.

"Nonon, that was in the past, now I have changed!" snapped Satsuki which caused Nonon to jump back.

"Yep, you are definitely Satsuki-sama," Nonon said, "Nice laugh by the way, it's rather deep, but it suits you."

With a dignified 'hmphm' Satsuki replied, "What did you expect?"

Nonon scratched at her head in thought, "Well, you are a young woman, so a semi-manly laugh is in a way, off putting."

Satsuki crossed her arms and glared at Nonon, "Nonon for your sake you better be joking."

Nonon nervously laughed, "Yeah of course..."

* * *

Satsuki and Nonon were now in the empty student council room. Satsuki was standing with a worried look on her face, while Nonon was sitting in the corner and was complaining about Satsuki being a horrible best friend. Nonon normally wouldn't act like this, Satsuki expected her to bite back with venom in her words. But here she was, pouting and complaining._ "I should not have said that about her music. Tch. Some "better" person I'm becoming.I must apologize, for the sake of our relationship... I mean friendship.' _Satsuki cautiously approached the petite pouting pink haired girl and put her hand on her shoulder. Nonon stopped mumbling and turned to look at Satsuki with a pout, and her eyes were glazed with tears.

"Satsuki-sama why did you have to say that about my choice of music." Nonon cried, "I know it's old, but I grew up with it and I love it! You know that!"

Satsuki sighed and knelt down next to Nonon, "I'm sorry Nonon, that was rather harsh of me. I-"

Nonon interrupted Satsuki's apology, "Harsh? You called my music out of date and the only thing that it's good for is putting people to sleep!" Nonon's voice was wavering, "Satsuki-sama how could you say that! You are my best friend! And all I did was make a joke about your laugh!"

Satsuki's heart shattered at the truth of Nonon's statement, "Nonon I regret everything I said, but in all honesty-"

Nonon interrupted once more, this time hushing Satsuki, "Satsuki-sama, this is now the second time you've taken things too far."

Satsuki was confused at Nonon's statement, "What are you talking about, I'm pretty sure this is the only time I've taken things too far."

Nonon gave Satsuki a frustrated look, "Satsuki-sama remember when you rigged the academy to blow."

Satsuki shrugged, "It was my fail-safe."

"A fail-safe that certainly failed to keep you safe, or anyone safe for that matter!" Nonon shouted.

"Nonon," Satsuki tried to reach her hands out but Nonon pushed them away.

"Satsuki-sama you know how many days I haven't slept while looking for you during that month?" Nonon cried. "And when I had a chance to sleep all I could think about was you Satsuki-sama! You are my best friend and if I had lost you." Nonon's hands clenched into a fist and tears started to accumulate on the floor beneath her. "I-I don't know w-what I would have done."

Satsuki couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to stand up, stamp her foot, and tell Nonon to straighten up and show her resolve. But this was a more...delicate matter and plus Satsuki didn't want to be as strict anymore. So Satsuki did something she probably hasn't done since she was little. Satsuki got closer to Nonon and with a bit of hesitation, lightly hugged the teary-eyed pink haired girl.

That caught Nonon by surprise, "S-S-Satsuki-sama, you're hug-"

This time Satsuki interrupted Nonon with a hush, "Nonon, I am your best friend, and don't you dare think otherwise. I also regret demeaning your music, that was a heartless thing to say." Satsuki pulled the smaller woman closer to her to tighten her embrace. "I'm also sorry for making you suffer back then, it was a rather reckless move albeit one that practically saved us all."

"Yeah, but I could have lost you, and-"

"But you didn't and now here we are hugging in an abandoned student council room," Satsuki smiled, "So Nonon do you forgive me?"

While in Satsuki's warm embrace, Nonon had buried her face into Satsuki's shoulder. After a few seconds, Nonon's head moved and was staring into Satsuki. Satsuki was also staring at Nonon, and she noticed Nonon's eyes weren't wet with tears anymore. Instead, they seemed to be that of elation, and Satsuki already knew the answer to what Nonon was going to say.

"As long as you promise me that you will never, ever, say anything mean about my music, ever again," Nonon begged.

Satsuki smiled and she countered with her own proposal, "As long as you don't make fun of my laugh."

"You know, I love your laugh Satsuki-sama, I was only messing with you," Nonon revealed.

"Really? Well I should laugh more often then," Satsuki said.

"Well of course, you are trying to change, right? So that means you can laugh anytime Satsuki-sama!" Nonon declared as she threw her arms in the air.

"I'll try to laugh more often then," Satsuki replied, "But speaking of laughter Nonon, I think it has been a while since I've heard you laugh."

"What are you talking about, I laughed when you complimented me earlier today," Nonon pouted.

"Nope that was just a giggle, I want to hear you laugh, I miss it."

"Well how are you going to do that? Not to be mean Satsuki-sama, but you are pretty bad at making jokes on the spot."

Satsuki shot Nonon a warning glare, Nonon immediately understood and quickly apologized. But Nonon was right, Satsuki can't make jokes that'll cause great laughter, or any laughter. Satsuki pondered for a moment, thinking back to times in her life when Nonon had laughed. Most of the time, Nonon laughed at someone's pain, and more than once it was Sanageyama's pain she laughed at. But hurting herself wouldn't cause Nonon to laugh, instead she would have a worried Nonon. Going through her memories once more, Satsuki remembered one particular day where she got Nonon to laugh.

"Nonon my friend, remember when you were twelve and you were so upset about the loss of your monkey?" Satsuki asked in a voice too sweet for someone like her.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Zuzu, at least I have his skull and bones to remind me of him," sighed Nonon patting her head where her monkey would have been.

"Do you also remember how Iori and I made you happy?" Satsuki said this with a devilish smile.

"Hmm, what did you guys do," Nonon wondered, " died... Iori saw me depressed... he told you about it, then..." Nonon's eyes slowly started to get wider as she remembered what had happened that day. "S-S-Satsuki-sama, you don't mean you're going to-"

Nonon was interrupted as Satsuki tackled her to the floor and with one hand she firmly held Nonon's arms above her head, "S-Satsuki-sama please don't!" Nonon tried to get Satsuki off of her but she was too strong.

"Why not Nonon, it's been a while since I've heard you laugh, I think it's been five years now."

Nonon tried to wiggle her way out, "Satsuki-sama you're taking things too far again!"

"I really want to hear your laugh again, Nonon it's a beautiful laugh," Satsuki teased.

"I am not liking this new Satsuki-sama!" Nonon cried.

"It's a nice change of pace if you ask me, instead of a tyrannical powerful ruler, I'm a fun-loving friend!"

"We can have fun doing something else Satsuki-sama!" Nonon shouted, "Just don't-eep!"

Satsuki had poked Nonon's side with her free hand, "Still as ticklish as I remember, oh if only Iori was here."

"Satsuki-sama, you're being a bad best friend-eep!" Nonon squealed as Satsuki poked her side again.

"For now, yes" Satsuki smiled as she started to squeeze Nonon's side getting another squeak from her. "Plus I'm only doing this to hear you laugh."

"Then show me a funny video or something! Or Sanageyama getting punched by Gamagori. Haha that's just funny thinking about it, haha," Nonon gave the world's phoniest laugh which did not amuse Satsuki at all.

"Nope not the laugh I want," Satsuki grinned evily, "But I hope I could hear it soon."

Satsuki then started to tickle Nonon's side even faster, which gave her little giggles from her best friend. "I see your resolve is showing Nonon, but I will break it." Satsuki then started to tickle Nonon's underarm which produced a louder set of giggles and a bit of squirming. "I don't even see why you're holding back, I just want to hear your laugh Nonon."

"Hehe.. it's..because.. hehe.. I hate.. being.. hehe.. tickled.." Nonon managed to say under her giggles.

"Fine," Satsuki released Nonon's arms, but before she could do anything, Satsuki had begun an all-out tickle assault on her tummy.

"NO! NOT MY BELLY!" Nonon cried while thrashing about, her arms were flailing about and her face turning as pink as her hair as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Almost there Nonon just let it go!"

"N-NO!"

Nonon's resolve was strong but she couldn't hold it in anymore especially since Satsuki had just poked her bellybutton. Nonon let out her laughter and Satsuki had a wide smile on her face as she continued to tickle. Nonon's laugh was wonderful, and much like her voice, her laugh was high in pitch but in a cute way. It was music to Satsuki's ears and she was enjoying every single second of it.

While lost in the moment, Nonon managed to push Satsuki off. Confused, Satsuki tried to get back up but Nonon had managed to pin her down. Satsuki was even more astonished because Nonon- despite being small- was able to pin her down. Then a slight tingling feeling began in her underarms and Satsuki looked to see Nonon attempting to tickle her back. However, Satsuki wasn't as ticklish as Nonon, so she wouldn't succumb to the whims of her friend's fingers.

"Nonon I'm not ticklish," Satsuki grinned.

"W-what?" Nonon gasped, "Oh that is so unfair!" Nonon quickly let go of Satsuki, stood up, and crossed her arms while giving a pout of disappointment.

Satsuki chuckled to herself as she got up and dusted herself off. "It was worth a shot though."

"I hate you," Nonon growled.

"Come on Nonon it was just a friendly little tickle," Satsuki said while wiggling her fingers.

"I still hate you."

"But I love your laugh it really made my day."

Nonon blushed, "I-it did?"

"Of course, I mean after years of planning, pretending to obey mother's orders, ruling over Honnoji, and all that other stressful stuff; it's lovely to see my best friend laugh just like old times," Satsuki explained.

Nonon uncrossed her arms and sighed, "Yeah I guess, but you still didn't have to tickle me."

"I know but what else can I do to make you laugh? My jokes are as bad as Ryuko's grades."

Nonon laughed, which caught Satsuki by surprise, "Satsuki-sama that was actually really funny!"

"Really?"

"Well you did make fun of Matoi, so it was pretty funny."

Satsuki glared down at Nonon, "It's Ryuko, Nonon, and she is my sister."

"Matoi, Ryuko, same thing."

"Nonon, I think my fingers are itching to tickle you again!" Satsuki teased while wiggling her fingers.

Nonon jumped back protecting her stomach, "Okay, okay, it's Ryuko!"

Satsuki smiled, "Good to know you can say her name."

Nonon stuck her tongue, "That's because you'll threaten to tickle me."

Satsuki laughed her deep hearty laugh, "Sorry I can't help it, I really miss the time we spent together before Honnoji Academy."

"Well now that your mother is dead, we can spend more time together," Nonon exclaimed as she quickly pulled Satsuki into a hug, "As best friends!"

"Oh, yes, best friends of course," Satsuki mumbled her body going a little limp.

Nonon looked up from her hug, "Satsuki-sama are you okay?"

Quickly changing expressions, Satsuki smiled, "Yes I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am sure Nonon."

"Okay, just checking."

Satsuki felt a vibration on her leg and to see Nonon pull out a phone with a pink case and a vast array of musical notes were etched on it.

"Sorry Satsuki-sama I have to take this, it's Gamagori, he probably wants to talk about how he can ask out Mako tomorrow," Nonon said as pressed the talk button on her phone, "Hello? Yeah... Yes Toad..." Nonon walked out of the student council room to continue her talk with Gamagori.

Satsuki stood there in the room waiting for Nonon's return. As she was waiting, she did some serious thinking. '_Dammit. I was here to relieve myself of my past. Then Nonon shows up... and why does she keep on calling us best friends? I always thought she wanted to be more. Ever since that day she said that she would hold my hand, I always thought...' _Satsuki looked at her hand and her heart start to feel heavy with misery. '_Nonon... Do you not... like me anymore.' _Satsuki set these thoughts aside, like she had done in the past.

"Okay I got it Froggy... Yes I know you like her you said that at least five times during this call...Froggy just grow a pair already!" Satsuki heard Nonon tell Gamagori, while she walked back into the student council room. "You know Satsuki-sama, for a large and intimidating guy like Froggy, he can't find the courage to ask out that brown hair slacker."

"She has a name Nonon," Satsuki sighed.

"Yeah I know, she'a still a slacker though," Nonon retorted.

"Who practically saved our lives from a Junketsu controlled Ryuko," Satsuki countered.

"Dammit, Satsuki" Nonon sighed, "Yeah you're right we wouldn't be able to talk right now if... Mako...hadn't talked Ryuko out of Junketsu."

Satsuki smiled, "Of course I'm right."

Suddenly, a man stumbled through the door and seemed to be wearing a construction uniform.

"Ms. Kiryuin?" the man panted while trying to get his breath back.

"Yes," Satsuki said.

"Well...this...place..." the man took a deep breath, "Is set to demolished in 3 hours, we recommend leaving now."

"I see, thank you sir," Satsuki bowed. The man returned the bow and left.

Nonon turned to Satsuki, "Well I suppose we should leave then."

Satsuki nodded, "Yes, we should."

Nonon took hold of Satsuki's hand and led her out of student council room. "Come Satsuki-sama, my servants are outside of the school waiting for me, and I'm sure Soroi is waiting for you as well."

Satsuki nodded once more, "Alright, but I'm leading the way."

"Fine by me, I like following you anyways," Nonon smiled.

As the two started making their way out of the school, Nonon started talking about all the things they have done at Honnoji.

"Remember when Ryuko was attacked by mohawk dude throughout this hallway?" Nonon asked.

"Of course, but I must say I was rather disappointed in Ryuko," Satsuki revealed, "I mean Tsumugu is good and all, but seriously, how do you almost get killed by him."

"It's probably those traps, plus Ryuko was reckless, actually she is still reckless,"

"Funny, I think Ryuko's recklessness allowed her to beat you in the Naturals Elections."

"Bite me, that was luck."

"Nonon if it was luck how did she deflect your Da Capo?"

"Satsuki-sama," Nonon whined, "I thought we were best friends, why are you going with Ryuko."

"She is my sister," Satsuki replied, "The very little sister that I saw my mother throw away like spoiled milk."

Nonon grabbed Satsuki by her arms and gave her the cutest pout, "But we're best friends!"

Satsuki closed her eyes and looked away with a scoff, when she looked back Nonon was still pouting. Satsuki couldn't handle it; although her resolve was strong, Nonon's pout was to powerful. It also caused her heart to skip a few beats at how adorable Nonon looked. "Fine, fine it was luck, just stop pouting!"

"Yay! I'm surprised that worked! Normally you would slap me for acting like this! I take back what I said earlier, I love this new Satsuki-sama!" Nonon squealed, as she hugged Satsuki's waist.

"Yes I'm liking this new me too," Satsuki smiled, "You know, after years of hiding these emotions just to seem like a powerful young woman, I'm surprised I'm changing so quickly."

Nonon had released herself from her embrace on Satsuki and winked at her, "Satsuki-sama so far you've only been with me your best friend, so of course you'd act that way. Oh and if Iori were you'd probably act that way too since we all practically grew up together. But if you were to hang out with any of the other Elite Four, your old rival/little sister Ryuko, or even Mako, I'm pretty sure things would be different."

Satsuki with a dignified point of the nose stated, "I would be my new self with the rest of the Elite Four and I would DEFINITELY be that way towards Ryuko."

Nonon tilted her head and pondered for a second, "Nope! I don't see it!"

"Fine," Satsuki growled, "I still have my 'date' with Mako and Ryuko and I will prove to you that I have changed and that I won't resort to my old ways."

"Alright I'll be watching, plus I'm going to be with the rest of the Elite Four to assist Froggy when he asks out Mako."

"I wonder if he will actually do it."

"I doubt it, over our phone call he was completely worried on how he would do it," Nonon threw her hands up in frustration, "Froggy is acting like a tadpole!"

Satsuki chuckled, "It's hard to imagine a cowardly Gamagori."

"Considering how large he is, it would be a hilarious sight to see."

As the two continued to talk, Satsuki and Nonon finally left the building and were now making their way across the large and barren courtyard. When they were nearly halfway across, Nonon had stopped walking and was looking down on the floor.

"Satsuki-sama," Nonon said in a hushed voice, "Are you going to miss Honnoji Academy."

Satsuki nodded, "Of course, this practically was my place of power, so I would definitely miss it. But I have to have it destroyed, there is simply no need for it."

"But don't you wish to revisit it sometimes, to relive memoires?"

"I'd rather not, most of the memories I have of this place aren't really pleasing to me."

"Not even the memories of our first day here as Lady Satsuki and the Elite Four?"

Satsuki frowned, "From what I remember of our first day here, you and Gamagori got into a fight over who would protect me, while Sanageyama and Inumata were fighting over what seat to get in the student council room."

Nonon rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Yeah I suppose even then there weren't a lot of good memories."

"When Ryuko came, things got interesting, considering all the things I've witnessed her do." Satsuki chuckled, "Including the time she beat all of you guys."

Nonon crossed her arms in frustration, "I thought we agreed that was luck!"

"We did agree, I'm just saying that she was still able to beat you."

"Whatever," Nonon huffed.

"Well if you are done complaining, we must get going," Satsuki stated.

"Wait, I want to do one more thing before we leave," Nonon replied as she approached Satsuki.

"What would that be?" Satsuki asked as Nonon got closer.

Nonon was soon standing in front of Satsuki and getting on her toes to look at Satsuki face to face. Satsuki's heart started to beat faster at the closeness of Nonon, she could feel the smaller girl's breath on her face. Satsuki was about to say something but Nonon quickly put her finger on her lips, silencing her. Then Nonon's lips had puckered up as if she were ready to kiss Satsuki. Satsuki's heart was practically beating out of her chest. _'Oh crap, Nonon's going to kiss me, don't freak out Satsuki, you're a Kiryuin. It's just going to be a kiss, a simple kiss don't-' _

Satsuki's thoughts were interrupted as Nonon's lips brushed up against hers and planted a soft kiss. As Nonon slowly placed her heels back on the floor, Satsuki's mind was being overwhelmed by various emotions ranging from glee to disappointment. In her mind Satsuki was screaming for more, wanting nothing more than Nonon's love. For a long time it was all she ever wanted, but she couldn't admit it. Now with the kiss, things were going Satsuki's way. That is, until Satsuki noticed Nonon was covering her face with her hands and the sounds of crying could be heard.

Concerned, Satsuki took Nonon's hands away from her face and held them in her's. With a worried tone Satsuki asked, "Nonon are you ok?"

"S-Satsuki-sama...y-you...h-how...wh-when...did y-you s-start to feel this w-way for me?" Nonon sniffled.

Satsuki sighed and pulled Nonon into a hug, Nonon's head rested on her bosom. "Remember that day you promised to hold my hand forever no matter what happens?"

"Of course," Nonon mumbled into Satsuki's chest.

"Well, ever since that day I thought you wanted to be more than best friends."

"At five years old?"

"In a way I thought you were crazy," Nonon gave Satsuki a menacing glare, "But when we started to get older, I noticed something. Whenever you and I had a chance to be alone and to talk without having to mention plans of Honnoji, or ways to end the Life Fibers; you would always mention that you would be there for me no matter what, and that you'll hold my hand until we grow old. So I took it as you liked me, and that grew on me, I even noticed that whenever you would speak, the only thing that mattered to me was to listen to your voice."

"But you had to hide it, didn't you," Nonon sniffled.

"Of course, or else it would hinder our plans and we wouldn't be alive due to the Life Fibers' goal to destroy the Earth," Satsuki then wrapped her arms around Nonon's tiny waist. "But now with the defeat of the Life Fibers, and the death of Ragyo, I could finally admit my feelings to you Nonon," Satsuki looked lovingly into Nonon's eyes and with her heart pounding she whispered three words. "I love you."

Nonon's eyes were still filled with tears, "S-Satsuki-sama, I-I have to say something."

Satsuki tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

Nonon releases herself from Satsuki's embrace and looked down on the floor solemnly, "I-I c-can't l-love you back S-Satsuki... I'm Doggy's girlfriend... he asked me today..."

A wave of grief hit Satsuki like a tidal wave and sent her on her knees. She felt like her heart shatter and shrivel away. Nonon couldn't love her, her heart belonged to someone else. Satsuki felt something wet slide down her cheek, only to notice she was crying. Yes, the great Satsuki Kiryuin crying. She couldn't believe it, she admitted her hidden feelings to her best friend- no, her crush- only to find out she was dating Inumata. Satsuki's grief was soon replaced with seething hatred for the bluenette. Not only that but how come nobody told her Nonon and Inumata were a couple. Satsuki also wondered why in the world would Nonon kiss her, if she didn't want to be more.

Hoping for an answer, Satsuki whispered to Nonon, "Why? Why did you kiss me then...Nonon?"

Nonon knelt down next to Satsuki, "I did it to see if you didn't like me that way, I had to make sure. I expected you to push me away and yell at me for trying." Nonon took a deep breath, "Then when you took the kiss without hesitation, I knew right away something was strange and then I realized, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't like me..."

Satsuki balled her hands up in anger, "And here I thought you did that because you loved me back." Then Satsuki shouted, "And why didn't anyone tell me you were dating Inumata!"

"I was going to tell you but you ended tickling me and I forgot," Nonon confessed.

"How can you forget something so important! I could have saved myself from this!" Satsuki pointed to her tears and clutched at her heart.

"Well if you had admitted this to me earlier I would have said no to Inumata!"

"We just saved the world like two days ago, I was trying to adjust to a normal life. I also couldn't admit these feelings earlier because it would ruin all our plans!"

"It could have been a secret! I would have waited until we saved the world to be your girlfriend."

"What if I did admit my feelings early and something were to happen to one of us, and the other wouldn't function properly and it would have cost us the world!" Satsuki snapped.

Nonon had nothing to say, she just sat there in silence looking down in shame. However Satsuki wasn't done, "That almost happened, you know...when I got captured by my mother and I hung there in silence, I couldn't do anything else but worry if you were harmed Nonon." Satsuki looked down as well and added, "But I guess it doesn't matter."

After a moment of silence, Satsuki got up and started to walk away leaving an emotionally wrecked Nonon. Not to say Nonon was the only one emotionally wrecked, Satsuki was emotionally devastated and unstable. Sadness would come, only to be replaced by grief, then regret, then anger, only to have them cycle through again. As Satsuki got closer to the entrance of Honnoji Academy she could see Soroi and a limousine waiting for her. When she was in speaking distance of Soroi he bowed.

"Hello M'Lady how was your walk down memory lane?"

Satsuki with her eyes closed, simply nodded. Soroi bowed once more as he opened the door to the limousine, allowing Satsuki to get in. Closing the door, Soroi walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, got in, and started the engine. Then they were on their way back to Osaka where a Kiryuin manor awaited them.

Satsuki was looking out the window contemplating about what happened today. Her goal for today was to relieve herself of the past, so she can become a better person. Then Nonon came and things went from good, to bad, to fun, to regret with a shot of pain. In a way Satsuki completed her goal to relieve herself from the past, but that was only due to the fact that a rather melachonic memory had taken hold of her brain. As Satsuki continued to look out the window she couldn't help but let her tears drop and filling her thoughts of maybes. '_Maybe I shouldn't have changed, I should have stayed a heartless ruler and maybe I wouldn't have a heart someone could break. Nonon... what happened, I always thought you liked me...maybe I was wrong, or maybe you did. Or perhaps you're right, I should have admitted my love for you earlier...' _Satsuki sighed, the sun had started to descend, much like Satsuki's heart. '_Or maybe I'm not the only one who has changed, I know Nonon had liked me before' _Satsuki looked at her hand once more, '_But that was a long time ago, and the past is in the past, right?'_

* * *

**A/N: First thing I want to say is I'm very sorry for complete OOC for both Satsuki and Nonon. But hey if you wanted that you could have read any other fanfiction out there, instead you finished mine and you are now reading this. This was also my first fanfic, ever, so if you survived, congrats! If you liked my story please review, criticize, give tips, or anything else so I may grow on my writing. But if you didn't like it, please do the same listed above, so I may use that to grow as well. You can also say something harsh if you so desire. Anways thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kill La Kill, instead Trigger does! So credit goes to them for creating such loveable characters!**


End file.
